


Out Back

by sydwrites



Series: ADAM SACKLER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [8]
Category: Girls (TV), hbo girls
Genre: Cumplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Language, Smutty goodness, alleyway sex, grinding on the dancefloor, my first adam sackler oneshot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: You and Adam finally breach the gap between friendship and more-than-friends...in the back alley outside of a dance club.
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: ADAM SACKLER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045128
Kudos: 4





	Out Back

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first sackler work ever, just a fun fact for y'all!
> 
> enjoy!

It all started at the bar. Hannah wanted you to meet them there for some drinks and dancing. You were really hoping that Adam wasn’t going to be there since your feelings for him had begun to consume your mind and body. But also, you were kind of really hoping that he was going to be there.  
You were not disappointed when you walked in and immediately made eye contact with him.  
You noticed how he looked you up and down quickly before licking his lips. You smirked and walked over to the bar and greeted everyone before making your way over to Adam. You could feel his eyes on you the entire time you talked to the group, and they did not peel away as you walked towards him.  
“Sackler. Never really took you for a drinks and dancing type.” You chuckled.  
He smirked faintly. “I knew you’d be here and I didn’t want to miss an opportunity to see you, kid.”  
You liked it when he called you “kid”. It started when he found out that you were five years younger than everyone else, and it stuck from then on.  
You blushed. “Well, I’m here now…would you like to dance?”  
He quickly grabbed you, tossing you over his shoulder. You yelped as he took both of you out on the dance floor. You couldn’t stop giggling as he put you down and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you into his chest and beginning to sway with the upbeat rhythm. You looked into each other’s eyes and you could see his slowly starting to darken with lust.  
Then, Lollipop by Lil Wayne came on and you knew that both of you were done for.  
His grip on your hips tightened and he flipped you around so that your back was against his chest. You began swaying your hips slowly to the beat of the music as his mouth came down to whisper in your ear.  
He sighed against your skin, hot breath making you shiver. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, kid.”  
You smirked. “Oh don’t worry, I fully intend to finish this.”  
He growled and thrusted his hips into you, feeling his hardening length rub against your lower back.  
“I always knew you’d be a little minx with all that slutty shit you wear. Those short skirts, tight dresses, it’s like you’re begging to get fucked. You better watch out, kid, or you could get yourself into some trouble.”  
You gasped. “Good thing I have an older man here to watch out for me. Wouldn’t want to get in trouble.”  
He grunted and bit into your neck, thrusting his hips up harder as the music continued in the background. You smirked, knowing that that would get him riled up.  
“Maybe I ought to teach you a lesson about wearing dresses like this. Show you what could happen when you prance around looking like a filthy little slut.” He brought his hand around to grab your thigh underneath your dress and ground even harder against you.  
You moaned and then bit your lip, preventing any more from coming out. “I need that.”  
He squeezed your thigh harder as he groaned against your neck before moving up to your ear once more.  
“Fuck, you drive me wild kid. Make my cock so goddamn hard it hurts. Wearing those tight little dresses that show off your curves, begging to be fucked like the whore I know you are.”  
You whimpered. He smirked.  
“You’re about to get your wish. I can’t stand it any longer, I need to fuck your filthy cunt so bad.”  
He kept grinding against you before the song stopped and he grabbed your neck, pulling you up to meet his lips.  
“Back alley. Now.”  
You shuddered, calmly walking out of the back door and into the alleyway with him hot on your tail. You stop and try to turn around but are quickly grabbed and pushed against the bricks. You let out a small noise of pain but he pays no attention.  
“Gonna fuck you in this alleyway where anyone could see you being a filthy little slut for my big cock.”  
You moaned loudly as you heard the sound of his pants and belt being undone. Soon, you heard skin slapping and you knew he was touching himself, grunting loudly as his had came to rest on the wall above you. He stepped forward and put his leg in between yours and pushed so that you were spread out for him. He pulled your dress up and yanked your thong down until they rested on your ankles.  
“I’m gonna show you what wearing slutty outfits like this can get pretty young whores like you.”  
He knelt down to rest on his knees, bringing his mouth to your leaking center. Your breath hitched as his mouth began working your opening and clit. You put your hands on the wall in front of you and pushed back against his mouth.  
“P-P-Please…” You whispered.  
He pulled away from your center and you gasped at the loss of contact.  
“Tell me what you want, little girl. Do you want a big strong man to fuck your little cunt raw? Little girl thinks she can take my big cock in her slutty cunt, doesn’t she?”  
You nodded. “Y-Yes, I can take it. I need it, please, Adam.”  
He stands up and bends over, lining himself up with your entrance and pushing in quickly.  
“Then take it, little one.”  
He began thrusting in and out rapidly. You’re panting and moaning at his movements as he leans down to bury his face in your neck.  
“Tell the world what a dirty little whore you are. I wanna hear you say whose whore you are. Whose big fat dick is pounding you so good right now. Fucking say it.”  
You almost couldn’t get the words out. “Y-Yours, Adam. I’m your dirty little whore. All yours. Your big cock is fucking me so good.”  
He growled into your neck and began biting marks into your creamy skin.  
“You like my cock?”  
You nod.  
“Tell me how much you like my cock.”  
You whimper. “I fucking love your cock.”  
“Say it louder!”  
“Fuck, I fucking love your big cock, Adam!”  
He reaches around to rub your clit, causing you to fall over the edge.  
“Fuck Adam I’m coming! Shit, keep going, keep fucking me please.”  
“That’s it. Wet my cock like a good whore. Fuck, I’m close too.”  
You arch your back and quietly scream as you flood his length with your release. He grunts and fucks you even harder before his hips buck erratically into you.  
“Can I cum on your face?”  
“Please.”  
“Oh fuck, ok. Turn around and get on your knees. Gonna spill all over your face.”  
He pulled out and you quickly turned around, dropping to your knees and opening your mouth wide. He thrusted into his hand as he neared orgasm.  
“Fuck yes, gonna put my cum in that whore mouth of yours. Fuck!”  
He groans and you feel streams of warm liquid on your tongue and chin. Damn, this man had some big fucking loads. He fisted himself a few more times before tucking himself back into his pants.  
“Fuck kid, do you need a towel or something?”  
You chuckled. “Why did your load have to be so goddamn big? It’s all over me, holy shit.”  
He laughed and pulled out a napkin from the bar and handed it to you. You wiped your face off and swallowed the stuff in your mouth.  
“I always have a big load when it comes to you, kid.”  
You smiled and blushed as he helped you up. He pulled you in for a deep kiss and grabbed your ass hard, squeezing and smacking it. After you broke off, you began to head back into the club when you heard a grumble from behind you. You turn around.  
“What is it Adam?”  
He looks up at you. “I’m fucking hard again.”  
You rolled your eyes. “Sounds like a you problem, my friend. See you in there.”  
He groans as you pull open the heavy door and letting it click shut behind you.

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
